footballidentityfandomcom-20200215-history
Quick Start Guide - A guide for new users and users who want to improve wiki editing
Click Here to Return to Home Page Football Identity is all about creating a character (or several characters) to play in a simulated football environment. Fidwiki is an excellent opportunity for users to grow their characters' football identity. You can be as creative or as simple as you wish, Some users just like to use the wiki as a way of keeping track of their characters improvement over the seasons and just upload statistics and awards for their characters, while other users like to explore the individuality of each of their characters and create whole life stories. Whichever way you choose to display your character(s) the wiki is the perfect way to show them to the rest of the Fid community. In this series of guides and tutorials we wil learn all about wiki editing from Registering an account on the wiki to creating statistic tables, infoboxes, adding images/video and everything in between. All the information in these guides are available on wikia.com but for your convenience and in some cases pertinence to this particular wiki we will create our own guide here. Getting Started Registering an account The first thing we need to do is register an account. It is possible to edit anonymously but after all the work that you put into creating your wiki it is better to have your credit added to your work. Register At the top, right hand side of the page is the Log in / Sign up tab. Click Sign up to register a new account. Sign up You will then be taken to the sign up page where you can choose a username and password. You must also provide a valid email address as this will be used in the next step. To stop spambots you will also need to fill in the text in the textbox. Verify You will then be advised that a confirmation email has been sent to the address you provided. Open your email and read the email sent. Sign in Click on the link in your email and you will be redirected back to the wiki. Fill in your username and password and you will be logged in to the wiki. You will now be taken to your Personal page. Here you can add as much info as you wish, you can also add links to your twittter, face book and/or personal website. You can also add a photo / image / avatar if you wish. You have now joined the Fidwiki community - Welcome. ---- ---- Creating a new wiki In this tutorial we will learn how to create our first wiki. Sign in First thing is to sign in (if you have not already done so) Search The next thing we should do is check to see if the page already exists. On the right hand side of the page below the sign in tab is a search box. Type in the article you want to write about - player name, team name, league name etc and click the search icon. you will then see a list of all pages that include that information. If the article has a green link it has already been created, if the link is red then it is not yet on the wiki. Click the link to be brought to the relevant page. Contribute Another way we can start a wiki is by clicking on the contribute button below the sign in tab. You will see a menu dropdown box Adding pages Click on Add a Page You will then see this page: In the What do you want to call it? box - write the name of the article. Usually the character name, team name, formations, team tactics or whatever the article is about. Layout You can then choose a page layout - either a blank page or a standard template. If you choose blank page just start typing and creating your article, If you choose the template you will see the page below. Simply fill in your information in each section or delete as necessary. Tutorials in enhancing your article will appear as links at the end of this page. ---- ---- Editing a wiki Now that we have created a wiki we need to learn how to update it also how to update any other wiki we may be interested in. e.g. Team, league, country, competitions etc. Sign in First thing is to sign in (if you have not already done so) Edit Step by step Anyone can edit an article. (there will be some protected pages to maintain the integrity of the wiki) *To edit a page, simply click the Edit button which is located next to the title of the page. * *Once you click the edit button, the editor will load allowing you to make changes to the page, including adding or removing text, photos, video and more. Editing Modes At the top right of the editing page are two tabs: *'Visual Mode': This mode is generally the default and allows you to make edits that will appear similar to how they will on the published page. *'Source Mode': This mode allows you to edit the page using wikitext. **This mode can be made exclusive (i.e. no Visual Mode) by selecting "Source editor" in the Preferred editor: menu under the Editing tab, in your preferences. **This mode may be preferred for editors who need to edit complex templates frequently. *'Toolbar': The toolbar allows you to format text, making it different sizes and styles. You can expand and condense the toolbar to view more or less tools. *'Feature Modules': The right pane also includes modules that allow you to add features and media such as photos, slideshow, videos and tables. You can access templates to use on the page and add categories. The preview and publish buttons are found at the top of this area. Preview *To see how your page will appear once it's published, click on the preview button. *This will pop up a window that shows the page as it is currently designed. *If you like your preview, hit publish and your edits will be pushed live. *If you don't like your preview, you can keep editing until it appears as you would like it to. *To let others know what you added, fill in a summary above the publish button. *Use preview often to check your progress. Publish When you are happy with your work just Click Publish to go live on the wiki. Tutorials Click on links below to go to tutorials. Tutorial: How to add an image to your article Click Here to Return to Home Page Nick Geraci (talk) 13:03, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Help